


Forever and Always

by galaxymindss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Break Up, Get back together, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Human AU, M/M, Mention of Alec, Sad, Simon really is perfect huh, and if you squint - Freeform, cause him adn maryse are soulmates, i didnt mention Luke but, it's like, jimon, jimon au, just assume, mention of past Luke/Maryse, shorter than my girlfriend, yknow, you cant change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymindss/pseuds/galaxymindss
Summary: Simon had sobbed, curled up on the floor, his glasses knocked aside while he asked Jace why, asked him what he had done wrong. Jace didn't have an answer, he still didn't. Simon hadn’t done anything wrong, Simon had never done anything wrong.





	Forever and Always

Jace remembers the first time he met Simon. Remembers the way Simon smiled at him, all teeth and big dimples. They were younger then, happier. Things were different now and Jace had learned to deal with it, learned to live without Simon's constant presence in his life. It was hard, of course. He didn't have Simon to remind him to wear a coat so he wouldn't catch a cold. He didn't have Simon to kiss every inch of his face when he felt down. He didn't have Simon to hold, or to love. Not anymore. That was his fault. But once again, he'd learn to live without his soulmate in his life.

He would never forget the way Simon's face looked when he told him things were over. He'd never forget the betrayal in Simon's eyes when he told him he was to supposed to be engaged within the month, engaged to someone who wasn't Simon. Simon had sobbed, curled up on the floor, his glasses knocked aside while he asked Jace why, asked him what he had done wrong. Jace didn't have an answer, he still didn't. Simon hadn’t done anything wrong, Simon had _ never _ done anything wrong. Simon was the only thing that had kept him going. But Simon deserved to be with someone who didn't have to live up to his family's expectations. 

The Lightwoods had taken him in, had given him a home when he needed one most. They expected great things from him, and that included a wife who came from a good family, who wasn't a broke college student. And he was determined to give that to them, it was the least he could do after what they'd done for him. 

That was why he told Simon they couldn't be together, but how was he to explain to the love of his life that he just wasn't up to the standards he needed? Jace was such a shitty person for breaking Simon's heart, and he knew it. 

Simon had stood up, tears running down his cheeks, his face scrunched up. He wiped his nose on his sleeve before pulling Jace into a hug. Because Simon was just  _ that _ perfect, so perfect that he didn't yell at Jace or call him horrible and selfish like he deserved. He whispered that it was okay, that he forgave him. And that made the whole thing so much more difficult. Simon was amazing, and hilarious, and dorky, and everything Jace could ever want. Why wasn't that enough?

That's what he told his Mother two months after their break up when she caught him crying in his room. She hugged him, telling him that nothing mattered if Jace wasn't happy. She had kissed his cheek, using her thumb to wipe away the tears with a soft smile. 

"Go to him, Jace. Don't make the same mistake I did." 

Maryse was great like that, she always had been. She was understanding and while she could be stern, she cared about her kids and nothing, not even if Jace loved a dorky, broke college student, would ever change that. 

Robert, his father, had asked where he was going, and once Jace explained with a smile on his face that only Simon could bring, that was when Robert began to curse him out. Told him that he wasn't surprised he was a fag just like his brother. He had shoved at him, screaming until Maryse had pulled him away, her face twisted in anger. 

Jace took his chance, driving to Simon's apartment and knocking on the door. Simon opened it, rubbing his eyes, a pair of grey sweatpants hanging low on his hips and that adorable star trek t-shirt of his on his torso. Jace then realized how late it was. Almost one. Simon looked at Jace, seemingly much more awake. 

"I'm so sorry. I made a mistake." Jace said, hoping and praying that Simon could find it himself to love Jace again, to forgive him. 

And because Simon Lewis is the best human to roam the Earth, he just wrapped his arms around Jace, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. 

"You're all I want," Jace mumbled and Simon shushed him, stroking Jace's hair in the way only Simon could.

"I love you," Simon whispered. And for the first time, Jace didn't feel any guilt when he whispered back,

"I love you too. Forever and always."

 

**Author's Note:**

> These two make me :'). Anyway,,, I was in an angsty mood cause why not yknow? But I hope you liked this short little thing! Come say hi on my tumblr: clarynotfairchildd! Have a lovely day/night!!


End file.
